This invention constitutes an improvement on the apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,167 issued Apr. 10, 1973 to Richard H. Barbour, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,626 issued July 9, 1974 to Peter Aspinwall, which patents are incorporated herein by reference. These patents disclose a pair of counter rotating wheels for precise and substantially dustless trimming or cutting of the collated pages of unbound books conveyed in clamps through a cutting plant.